<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Expected Visit by Ikarus_Falling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143315">An Unexpected Expected Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarus_Falling/pseuds/Ikarus_Falling'>Ikarus_Falling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarus_Falling/pseuds/Ikarus_Falling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah drabble about Sephiroth Visiting Aerith created for the 100 Words Aeriseph Challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Expected Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She just could not understand it. Why was he here in her bed?<br/>
After she was showering and had only a Towel on.<br/>
"Didn't we agree that you don't come her I could have been cloud and we all know what would have happened then."<br/>
"Didn't know Cloud had that light and graceful of a step."<br/>
"so why are you here? "<br/>
"why would I need a special reason to come here and see you but I must confess your current clothing might have been encouraging me."<br/>
"as if I would have any clothes left on long after meeting you anyway."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>